The Past before Pacman became a hero
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: The past is the answer to the future this the story about Betrayus as a commander of his army how he lost his body and how Julianne saved a little Pacman as a baby enjoy the story. Read and find out (This my story third story before the sequel) I don't own the Show but I own the story and my OCS
1. Chapter 1

**The Past before Pacman was a hero**

By

Julianne Moonlight

**Hi, guys this story is about Betrayus being a commander and Julianne saving Pacman anyways I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I don't own the show ( but it would be cool if I did) only own my story and my OCs.**

Pacworld in Pac World War I

Julianne was seeing ships above everywhere she knew it wasn't good but she saw the Leader of Pacworld at the time his name was Luke he was a yellow one everyone loved him he was kind and rule just the same. Julianne watched him talk to her father about the war she was scared of this war seeing some of her friends already died. Her father came to her bent down to his knees looked at his daughter said to her "Julianne, I need you to go with Stratos stay with him while me and Luke find away to stop this war okay?" she looked at her father with tears in eyes shakes her head saying to him "No, I don't want to leave you what if Betrayus kills you too.." he hugged his little girl he's only daughter she was 20 years old now she's growning to someone he would be proud of her. She hugged him back crying she didn't want to go but she had no choice when Stratos holded her hand and they left. They both ran out of there they heard a explison she knew it was the end of her father and her dear friend Luke who was a uncle to her she stopped she dropped to knees started to cry hard covering her eyes.

Stratos felt bad for her but he knew they wouldn't be safe here he holded her bridal style ran to the only place he knew where they could go he heard her still crying. When he knew they were safe he put her down on the grass he hugged her tight he whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry Julianne he was great man they both were.." she hugged back she knew was a lone now but now she only has her best friend Stratos with her. Stratos had to think of a plan for the both of them from this point before his brother finds them he looks around then he saw it he knew was a risk but they had to take it he looked at her gave her a serious look said to her "Julianne listen to me we have to go the shelter where Zac is but I want you to be brave for me can you do that for me?" she nodded slowly he was older than her so she had to listen to him. He smiled at her proudily they both ran to the direction he saw his brother he holded her hand to let know its going to be okay. He gave her a grenade she threw it at the tanks then he pushed her out of line crossfire he used his gun started to shotting at his brothers army.

Betrayus saw this coming he ducked for cover he looked at the direction he should go to get the person he wanted when he did he went for it. Julianne was hiding behind the tree watching her friend protecting her she didn't notice someone grabbed until they last second she looked to see it was Commander Betrayus. She looked at him with fear he was her friend once until he wanted to take over Pacworld he smiled at her evily said to her "Don't move follow me or else your died understand?" she nodded she followed him cause she had no choice in the matter. Betrayus took her to his helicopter they flew off she looked down seeing that Stratos finally notice she gone she can heard him scream for her. She had to think of way to get way from him and live another day they were friends once doesn't mean they're still not can't be right?

Julianne turned her head to looked at him said to him "Betrayus? Why are you doing this to me for?" he looked up from he was doing he smiled said to her " 'Cause of you having to be on my side of this war of course" she looked at him like he was crazy. She said to him "Uh..no I'm not my father was general for the President side" he laughed. She looked still confused then she relazied he meant she was going work for him now. Julianne looked at with anger saying to him "I'll never work with you, you just killed my father why should I work for you anyways?" he gave her a file she looked at it she knew he was blackmailing her. She knew he was doing to her she had to think about this wait..she can act like she was on his side be a spy she smiled knowing she's going to outsmart him she said to him "I've changed my mind I'll be honored to fight for you Betrayus" he smiled back happy to know he got his way.

Then they went to his fortress she looked around she had to admit it was pretty cool she followed him to his throne room she saw on the screen her own father's death he was watching it she got furious and upset at the same time she dropped to knees crying screaming top of her lungs. Betrayus heard that looked at the screen and looked at her he that's when it clicked for him he might hated his brother to the point to make this war happen but she was his friend still. Betrayus turned it off he didn't want everyone to hate him he looked at her went to her he bent down to her she looked up with tears in her eyes said to him "Please just leave me a lone" he felt bad for her he wanted to kill Stratos not her father. But it was war so it's something that can happen to anyone in a war she looked at him she felt bad for telling him that. Julianne looked at him said to him "Sorry..for saying that it's just that when I saw that.." he understood.

Betrayus said to her "You know I didn't want to kill him in the first place but it's war what can you do?" she knew that she nodded smiled a little "I know" she got up she knew that Betrayus all felt hated so she knew only way to do this to show him she didn' t hate him it was simple. Julianne said to him "By the way. Awesome Fortness" she smiled she walked out of the room. He saw he had a lot of work to do with her he was going to train her he needed a someone to help him win this war she was it. Julianne looked around seeing yellow ones passing though going to some kind of cells she past one by one until she saw Zac she ran to near that one putting her hands on the bars looking in she whispered to him "Zac it's me Julianne." he looked up smiling at ranning to the bars saying to her "Julianne, how did you get here?" she motioned her head to Betrayus direction. Zac nodded looked at her again said to her "How's Pacster?" she shrugged then she saw his scar she touched it looked worried he smiled at her said to her "Don't worry I'm fine" he saw her dry tears it was his turn to worry asking her "What's wrong Julianne?" she slide down to the ground hugging her legs saying to him sadly "Our leader and my father died..by Betrayus" Zac gave her squeeze on the hand confronting her she looked up smiled. He said to her "I'm sorry for your lost Julianne. Do me favor find Sunny tell her I love her and give her this for me" he handed her a peice of paper she gave it she nodded head. She got up from the ground to looked her cell.

Julianne prayed that she will find her a live she hoped anyways she found it but Betrayus was there at the cell she knew she couldn't let him see her with the paper so she rolled it up put it in her boot she walked to him saluted to him "Commander Betrayus" he looked at her smiled knowing hearing that from her she'll make a great solider he said to her "Yes?" she responded to him "Um..Buttocks make this plan for you I thought you wanted to see what it was" he nodded he left her with Sunny. She whispered to her "Sunny, Zac wanted me to give this to you" she handed the paper which she got she read it smiled. Betrayus came back mad cause she gave him misinformation to him. Julianne heard him coming back she ran off the cell she bumped into him. Julianne saw how mad he was he grabbed her said to her "You've gave me wrong information care to explain before I kill you right here and now.." she looked at him said to him "I made a mistake people do that Betrayus.." he dropped her.

Julianne landed on the ground she looked up with her eyes staring at Betrayus he said to her with a low threatening voice "You're lucky that I like you enough not to kill you but if you try anything like this again friend or not I'll kill without question!" she nodded. She tried to calm him down she said to him with a calm voice "Betrayus, I'm sorry for lying to you..but I was scared of you..I promise I won't lie to you again" he calmed down he said "Your forgiven but you don't make me regret it" she saw him past her. Julianne was relieved she looked around to see if the coast is clear she ran to see Buttocks making a plan she heard it carefully she relaized she had to tell Stratos. Julianne had to find away how though she was wrote down the plan she heard then she heard a knock at door she heard a voice saying though the door "Julianne it is I Betrayus want to talk to you.." she was nervous she yelled at him "Just a minute!" she hide the letter under her pillow sat down the bed crossing her legs puts her hands on her lap she said to him "Come in, Betrayus" he came in closed the door. Betrayus puts his hands behind his back looked at her said to her "Julianne, I've decided to train you myself as my soilder I need your help to win this war of mine and finally defeat my brother.." she was shocked ask him " ?" he showed her a map she looked at it "I need to know where my dumb naive brother location but I need you to help me can I count on you?" she looked at not knowing what to say to him at all she started to zone out.

Betrayus knew it was too much to ask for a newie but he need more help in his army. Julianne finally came back to reality she said "I'll be honored to have you train me Betrayus.." he smiled she smiled back he sat down next to her. She noticed he was going where her letter was she panicked said to him "Betrayus, um can I sit there if that's okay?" he let her sit there.

**Next Chapter ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2 Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

Julianne was order to go the training room she saw Buttocks giving a glare he went to her said to her "I don't trust you just because Betrayus is dumb enough to believe you I don't..!" she smiled said to him "Well, that makes two of us cause frankly I don't believe your smart as you say you are" his mouth dropped she walked off proud turned her head stick her tounge at him went inside leaving a speachless Buttocks behind. Betrayus waited for her she went to him gave him a salute he wave his hand to tell her to follow him. She looked around she thought it was bad that she had to get trained by the enemy she saw his army shoting. Julianne saw a bow and arrows she smiled because she loved the art of achery she was a world champion in Pacworld. Julianne gave the bow she put the arrow though the bow she looked at the target she made herself in a postion she relase then it hit the target straight on the target.

She kept hitting the targets while walking she smiled when saw everyone was fear of her when they saw that. She looked around then she did a backfilp she hit the arrrow at the dummy she looked his army who was impressed by her so was Betrayus. Betrayus went to her put his hand on her shoulder smiled proud said to her "That was very great skill you got there I'm very impressed my friend kept it up" then she feel her face get warm she shyly said to him "Thank you Commander Betrayus it's honor hearding that from you" he walked off. She cursed herself apparently she forgot she had a crush on him she walked off. Julianne saw Buttocks shot at her her eyes went wide she dodged it she grab her bow she ran she aimed at him the arrow went at him he barely dodged it she went to him put it near his head she warned him by saying to him "If you dare do that again to me you''ll be sorry" he nodded quickly went off. She just knew she was going to hate that guy.

**Next Chapter coming soon :)**

**Betrayus: Good bye future slaves all of you are going to be my slaves *evil laughs***

**rolled my eyes**

**Bye guys signing off ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 Sneaking out

**Chapter 3: Sneaking out**

Julianne looked to see if the coast is clear she saw there was noone there she planned on sneaking off after training. She went to her bedroom got to the paper under her pillow she put it in her boot she gave her bow and arrow she ran out of the room. Betrayus been impressed by Julianne seeing her train today she was going to be a great soilder one day for him. He saw her running out her room quickly he knew he had to get someone to follow her which he did and waited to see what she was doing. Julianne finally got out of the fortness she looked around to make sure noone was following her.

When the coast was clear she went forward she was almost to the hideout then she heard a twig cracked. She turned quickly shot a arrow quickly at the direction she went to see who it was she saw it was Buttocks. Julianne glared at him said to him pointing at a arrow near his face "Buttocks, what's the idea following me?" he glared at her back saying to her "Betrayus saw you out of your room so I had orders to follow you!" she knew she was caught. Buttocks looked at her knew he caught her she slyly said to him "Well, I was going out for a walk" he crossed his arms not believing her. Julianne had a second plan she said to him "Look, can a girl just feel like getting some flesh air once in a while?" he thought about it.

Buttocks said to her "Well.. I suppose so but why did you run out of your room?" she smiled knowing she outsmarted him then say to him " Well, because I was happy cause of me getting outside" he believed her he nodded said to her "Very well, but make sure come back after your done understood?" she gave him a small nod. Julianne walked away from him she waved at him before jogging away from him. What she didn't know was Betrayus has cameras everywhere just in case. Julianne saw the hideout she ran to it knocked the door she looked around nervously then she saw Stratos peeking out he smiled big let her in. She smiled at him back she saw Spheria and the others talking about another plan to stop Betrayus.

Julianne went to the table toke out of the paper from her boot she gave it to Zac he read it smiled gave her nod he showed the paper to everyone. Julianne sat down on the chair letting them talked about it. She saw Stratos going to her sat next to her with another Chair she smiled he smiled back said to her "Julianne, are you doing alright?" she nodded then looked at Zac talking to the others she said to Stratos "Do you really think we can win this war?" he looked at her smiled at her "I know we can. My brother is going to lose like always don't worry about it" she wasn't believing it. Then he cleared his throat then blushed said to her "Besides.. when this war is over we can't finally you know.." she giggled knowing what he meant. Stratos smiled holded her hand she hand his back smiled back they wanted to have family together.

Spheria went them smiled at them then said "Ya'll love birds come on Zac has a plan for us to stop Betrayus!" then she grabbed Julianne put her arm around her shoulder. Spheria was happy for them Julianne was her closest friend she had and Stratos was like a brother to her. Julianne looked to see a disppointed Stratos behind she frowned but sat on her chair looked at Zac. Zac smiled at everyone saying to them "Thanks to Julianne we finally know how to defeat Betrayus" he showed them how by using the map on the table. Julianne saw that it was getting late Betrayus might get supisous so she left. Julianne finally made it back to the fortness when a angry Betrayus was waiting for her.

Betrayus glared at her which made her jump "Where have you've been? You do relaize that I have the mind to put you in the cells.." she made a excuse pretty quickly "Sorry, Betrayus I guess joying the walk of fresh air I lost track in tiime.. It won't happen again" he looked at her for a bit to see if she's lying to him. Betrayus saw no sign of it but he didn't fully trust her yet he was about to say something cruel like always when she kissed his cheek made his mouth drop. Julianne gave him a sweet smile said to him "I know what you going to say your right your the commander I should respect you" then she walked away. Betrayus was shocked from the kiss on the cheek he nothing to say to her at all. Julianne went back to her room shut the door she put her back to the door sighing in relief she went to her bed and went to sleep.

**Betrayus here bow down to your new leader! **

**Uhh..Betrayus nevermind..**

**Enjoy the next Chapter or be destoryed! **

**o.o yeah..enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayus werid behavior

**Chapter 4: Betrayus werid behavior**

Julianne woke up got up ready to be a spy for her friends everything seem the same. Until she went to see Betrayus he saw her then looked at the papers near him. Julianne saluted to him said to him "You wanted to see me?" he didn't look at her but said to her "I wanted to talk to you for a minute sit down.." she sat down on a chair waited for Betrayus to talk to her. Betrayus finally looked up then looked at her with his red eyes said to her "Julianne, something I wanted to say to you.. I want you to be honest with me.." she nodded to show she understood. Betrayus said to her "Julianne do you have feeling for me?" she was slient until she said to him "No, I don't" he looked disppointed then nodded he turned away.

Julianne looked at him put her hand on his shoulder he looked at her she gave him a little smile said to him "But it doesn't mean I don't like you I just don't like that way with you.." he sighed responding to her "I understand story of my life apparently.. but I guess thank you for being honest" he walked away. She thought that was the end of it but she was wrong since he's been so distance its not even funny she felt bad for hurting him like that but she was with his older brother. Betrayus felt like his heart was broken again he thought she liked him she's been so nice to him like no one was ever was to him but it has to face it's the story of his life that's all its going to be. Betrayus noticed her looking at him she went to him said to him "Betrayus, listen I'm sorry for hurting you like that your my friend... I do like you Betrayus its just I'm with someone" he felt a little better gave her smile said to her "Well.. if that's the case then its okay" she hugged him he hugged back. She break the hug she smiled went on her way thinking that's was the end of it but..nope.

Julianne noticed something was off the next day she didn't know it was but it wasn't good. Julianne saw that she had a uniform with Betrayus mark on it she looked down at it she thought to herself might as well. She put it on she looked at herself in the mirror she didn't look that bad with it on her. Julianne walked out of her room went to plan room she saw a large crowd in the room she had to excuse herself she went to the front of crowd. She saw every yellow on the platfrom she got worried when she saw that only Zac and Sunny and of course little pacs wasn't there was relief for a moment until she relazied what it was.

Betrayus was exicted about today he was going to do something no one ever did in Pac world history he going to take all of the yellows so no one can ever stop him to win for the war leadership of the world. He looked arounded of his army he then he saw Julianne looking at him that's all he needed he wanted to impress her. He ordered one of his soilders "Get me one of the yellows or I'll use you as the simple!" he always can strike fear of his men. Betrayus grabbed the yellow arm hard and throw him in the ground hard the crowd cheered but Julianne didn't she saw the pain and fear in his eyes she felt so bad for him. She pushed though the front side of crowd she went close enough to hold the yellow hand he looked at her which she did the samething with him.

She saw the gun Betrayus had she knew he was done for she didn't stop holding his hand she wanted to him to know someone did care about him knew it was wrong. Then just like that he was gone he was died she felt tears in her eyes coming out. How can people be so cruel? she thought she couldn't stand seeing this anymore she ran out of the crowd she closed the door she slided down to started to cry. She heard all the screams and crys of yellows getting killed one by one she was in horror state of mind she can't take it. She had to stop Betrayus somehow but how...then it came to her she smiled.

Betrayus was proud of him that mostly successfully killed them all Julianne went to his room she knocked the door. She hoped it was good plan of hers or her friends will be doomed she heard him said to her to 'come in' so she did. When she did she had to keep calm and focuse to her goal she went to him said to him "Betrayus, is it okay if I can talk to you?" he looked at her for a moment then nodded. Julianne said to him "Betrayus, why did you kill those people they didn't do anything to you?" he laughed then put his arm around her pull her closer said to her "Julianne, they're getting on my way to rule this world I can't let them stop me. Now can I..?" she looked at him like he was insane. Julianne got of his grip glared at him said to him "Those people were innocent they had familes people that care about them you toke them like that..!" he rolled his eyes. Betrayus looked at her said to her "You sounded like my brother when I told him.. If I didn't know any better I would say you were with him.." thats when it clicked he got rejected by her cause she was with him.

Betrayus was hurt to finally understand what she meant when she told him she was with someone. Then anger set in he was so blinded by anger that he look at her with so much hate that nobody in comprassion can be mad as he did. He grabbed her arm hard pulled her closer said to her "You or him can't tell me what to do.. I'm sick of this I don't care your with my brother after I kill him your going to be mine!" he pushed her on the ground. He left her on the ground she saw her leg blooding she looked at the door she yelled loud enough so she can say to him "I"LL NEVER BE YOURS!?" then she looked at her leg again she took part of uniform used it has a bandage. She got up she hoped he wouldn't kill him..wait how would he know unless..oh netherworld.

**Next Chapter 5: Saving Stratos **

**Betrayus: Why in the Netherworld?**

**It's part of making stories Betrayus **

**Enjoy the next chapter ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Stratos

**Chapter 5 Saving Stratos**

Julianne had to save Stratos she couldn't let Betrayus kill him its not right she just hopes she'll make it in time. Stratos was worried about his girlfriend she hasn't came back to hideout or wrote a letter to him. He deicded to look for her he knew she was with his younger brother Betrayus. Stratos had his gun with him just in case he doesn't trust his brother he was in the woods getting closer to place he wanted to go when he felt like someone was watching him he grab his gun he turned around shot at the direction. Then he saw something coming out of the shadows he saw it was Betrayus himself he laughed at Stratos said to him "You've always had a bad shot my idiotic brother of mine" Stratos standed his ground he glared at him said to him "Betrayus, Where is she where's my Julianne at!" Betrayus rolled his eyes at his older brother he can be such a bore.

Julianne still running with her bleeding leg she looked around the woods she went to a tree she put her hand on it she closed her eyes. She felt the vibes she found out where he was she went that direction. Betrayus said his older brother "Relax she's fine.. she still where I had her you know she sounds just like you.. but when your gone she's mine!" then he took out his own gun put it near his older brother face then say to him "It's been blast big brother.." he shot fired at his own brother. Julianne heard it she saw Stratos she pushed him out of the way then she got hit she dropped to the ground. Stratos saw that he run to her he picked her up from the ground bridal style tears came out his eyes said to her "Julianne.. please no.." she looked up at him weakily said to him "I love you Stratos" then she black out.

Stratos looked at his younger brother with anger but for his younger brotther he was shocked he didn't want that to happen at all. Stratos said to him "If you dare follow me I'll make your life a living hell brother" with that he ran as fast as he could she saved him its his turn to save hers.


	6. Chapter 6 Saving a litfe

**Chapter 6: Saving a life**

Julianne was in a place with full of peace and quiet she didn't know where she was. But Julianne knew one thing she was going to get out of here she wasn't ready. Stratos finally made it to the hideout he went inside hoping he wasn't too late to save her. Zac saw her in Stratos arms he went to her he holded her in his arms he went to the medical unit he looked down at her saying to her "Don't worry Julianne your going to be okay.." he hoped anyways. He put her down on the table he got a berry to heal her he gave to her then waited for the berry to take effect which it did. Julianne slowly openned her eyes to see she wasn't with Betrayus anymore she saw a friendly familiar face she smiled kindly said to Zac "Zac..is that you?" he didn't anwser but instead hugged her she hugged back.

Stratos went inside saw her hugging Zac he was so happy she was alright then he saw her looked up to see him she ran to him hugged him close he smiled hugged her more close back. Then they heard baby pacster crying she giggled she went to the room she looked down at the crib to see a smiling baby pacster wanted her to hold him which she happily did. Julianne loved Pacster or Pacs she called him she sat on the rocking chair rocking on the chair while holding baby Pacs in her arms. Julianne smiled at him she knew can't wait to see him grown up be the kind of guy she knew he would become. Julianne hoped one day she'll have one on her own someday soon after this war but until then she can handle having baby pacs instead.

Pacs yawned snuggled up in her arms fall asleep cooed "we you anne" she smiled big said to that "Aww" she yawned as well. Julianne got up from the chair while holding baby Pacs in her arms she went to her room she put the baby on a pillow she laid down next to him she put her arm around him they both fall asleep on the bed smiling.

**Julianne's nightmare**

**Julianne was playing with Pacs then she saw him disappeared then flames surrounded everywhere she heard a laugh she saw Betrayus she tried to run then he grabbed got a knife he killed her.**

Julianne woke up breathing heavily she didn't know this meant but she was scared to know she got up carefully not to wake up Pacs. She went to Stratos room she went on his bed started to cry. Stratos woke up saw her crying he got up he hold her close he looked at her asked her "What's the matter?" as his hand going though hair to comfort her. Julianne said to him full of tears "I dreamed that Betrayus killing me.. Please Stratos I don't want to die" he holded her closer said to her "Everyone dies sooner or later but I promise I won't let that happen to you" she looked into his eyes he repeated "I promise" she put her hand on his cheek she kissed him. He blushed when she did she smiled sweetly toward him.

He then offered "Um.. well since you have a hard time sleeping want to sleep with me?" she thinked about it then replied "Only if Pacs does too I can't leave him alone.." he nodded. Julianne went back to her room got Pacs she went back to Stratos room she put him in the middle of the bed she went on the bed she closed her eyes whispered to Stratos "Thank you.." he smiled watching her fall asleep whispered back "You're welcome" all three fall asleep on the bed. Meanwhile Betrayus finally going to end this war once and for all thanks to his spy he knows where to find the last of the yellow ones he going to end this war hes going to finally be the leader of Pacworld. As for Julianne shes going to be his in the end of this noone will or ever will be stopping him. Only the next day can tell if this is indeed true or not..

**THIS IS BETRAYUS SIGNiNG OFF **

**O.o..Yeah he's signing off**

**Bye slaves =)**


	7. Chapter 7 The death

**Chapter 7: The death.**

**This is Betrayus be pepared to be my future subjects..!**

**-_- Enjoy the Chapter**

They've been find out again how the heck did this happen that's when they found out the 'newbie' was it but it's too late they're been caught. Betrayus got his army ready in front of the hideout he looked his general said to him "GO IN THERE AND GET ME THOSE YELLOWS!?" he whole army charging in there. Julianne was warned by Stratos get out of there before they got in there Julianne hided between of the wall praying they won't find her. She saw them grabbed Zac and Sunny then the others she quietly said to herself "What am I going to do now.." she made sure the place was clear before she got out of her hiding place. Betrayus grabbed his gun he pointed at Zac and Sunny he killed them off then he order his some of his soilders to throw them in the pit.

Meanwhile with Julianne she looked everywhere for the baby pacs she was getting worried to the point that she was about to think Betrayus got his hands on him until she heard a baby nosie she looked to see him crawling to her. She picked him up put her in her arms she went out of the room. Julianne ran outside she saw them..her friends died she couldn't believe it she knew he was looking for Baby Pacs she had to take him to his aunts. She put baby pacs in a her bag to hide him she walked from the scene she saw some paint she painted baby pacs to green so he would be safe enough to take him to his aunts house. Julianne was almost home free until she saw Buttocks and Betrayus she breathed in and out she walked slowly.

Betrayus saw her noticed something was moving in her bag so he order her to stop. Which she did she looked at him trying to be brave and strong said to him "May I help you Betrayus..?" he quickly repiled to her "Open the bag I saw something move in there..!" she showed him the bag he looked down at the bag to see baby pacs he looked at her said to her "Who's baby is it?" she smiled said to him "Oh... he's my friends I was looking after him" he nodded he let her go. Julianned nod her head she went on her way she was thought she was free until she saw pacs getting out of the bag she tried to get him but she was too late Buttocks grabbed him saw it was paint he showed Betrayus. She didn't know what made her do this but she ran to them she slide tripped Buttocks she kick him in the face which knocked him out. She then went to Betrayus to kick him he grabbed her leg she kicked he laughed.

He rolled his eyes then said to her "Really? You really think you can beat me in a battle?" she smiled said to him "Yes, Yes I do" then backfilp then she grab a knife from her pocket threw at him he pit in a tree. She blowed her hair out of her face she picked baby Pacs up she went on her way. She looked at him said to him "Seems like I did Betrayus see ya" she and Pacs left him behind. She was happy when she saw someone she looked up to see it was Buttocks again he raised his gun at her said to her "Give me that yellow or else..!" she looked down at the smiling little baby in her arms then looked back at his direction said to him "Never going to happen genius.. I would die instead to have you get this inoccent child in your hands" she bring Pacs close to her she run away from Buttocks she didn't stop she heard him yelling at her but she didn't stop then she saw the house she was happy that she made it until she heard something then she felt pain hitting her. Julianne knocked at the door Spheria openned up the door to see her then she saw Buttocks she glared at him which scared him. Julianne smiled at her giving her Pac said to her "Sunny, and Zac died so Pacs..is in your care now.." Spheria nodded sadly holding him.

Julianne felt her body collasped then she blackout hearing Spheria calling her name. Stratos was in her house then he heard Juliannes voice he went to see her when he saw her he ran to her holding her close he started to cry "Oh Pacworld no..please no..don't leave me please.." she openned her eyes to look at him weakily said to him "I'm sorry Stratos I wish I can..but I know it's my time to go..I want you know that I love you no matter what happens.." then she looked at Spheria said to her "Spheria raised him like his parents would want him to be he is our one hope for the future I know you can do it.." she nodded. She smiled weakily at Pacs said to him "Make me proud... Pacs I know you can do it I love you little guy" then her eyes closed she had her last breath.

**The next Chapter 8 Betrayus exil **

**Enjoy the next chapter ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayus Exil

**Chapter 8 Betrayus Exil**

**What..? no your not doing this chapter its the worst day of my life..**

**Sorry Betrayus..anyways enjoy**

Juliannes death was a sad one her funeral was well known it was Betrayus last wish before his trail. He was handcuffed walked to the judge he hear the words that will be the worst words he ever heard in his life. The judge said to Betrayus "Betrayus Sneakeous Sphereos you'll here to pay for your crimes of murdering inoccent people destorying countless citys as payment to your crimes your body will be taken from you you'll live your days in the netherworld" Betrayus had fear in his eyes he said to the judge "Please.. reconsider I know I went overboard with this city but I learned my lesson..." The judge didn't buy it. Betrayus looked around the city one last time he was scared he was too young to have his body taken from him. He closed his eyes praying it would ended being okay in the Netherworld he heard rumors about it having monsters there he didn't believe it but now its going to be his new home..he will found out sooner or later.

Betrayus looked up at the sky hoping Julianne will forgive him..all he wanted was be accepted to this world of his he wanted to be somebody he knows its not the way to do it now. He knows everyone hates him now he hopes she doesn't he wanted to have her love him he wanted her to see him the way people never got to understand. Betrayus wasn't such a bad guy..he had a rough childhood and felt unloved he wanted to be loved. Betrayus saw everyone of his army getting their bodies taken away from them he knew he was next. Betrayus saw the machine he was scared the guard made him go in the machine.

Betrayus looked around he knew he was going lose his body he closed his eyes he said to his brother who was watching him "Stratos, if you think I'm going to let you do this to me then you got another thing coming I'll be back soon brother..I will" then just like that his body token from him he went down to the netherworld. Betrayus looked around he noticed he can float he saw himself the first time he was a ghost..now he floated down started to cry he lost everything he then noticed something he power of fire he smiled about that. Betrayus managed to become the Lord of the Nettherworld with his powers he had he order Buttocks to make hands for him which he did. He floated to the way he could get out but then he noticed it was blocked he was trapped here. Betrayus knows for sure he will get out one day he will make them suffer one way or another .

**Last Chapter please read**

**Betrayus: *sighs* The worst day of my life..**

**If it means anything to you I feel bad for you**

**Betrayus: Yeah..well **

***gaves him a hug***

**Betrayus: *hugs back* Thank you..**

**Well read the last chapter..:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Over the years

**Chapter 9 Over the years..**

_Its going to be bolded for the last chapter I'll explian why in the end_

**Over the years PacWorld forgot about Betrayus altogether they've lived in peace and harmony. Stratos become the President of Pacworld the people thought he would make a great leader for him which he did become. Spheria raised the little Pacs he become like Julianne wanted him to be he was like his parents in everyway. Julianne become angel watched Pac in Pacheaven she missed everyone even Betrayus. Betrayus learned how to control his fire powers he knew one day he will be free and his ghosts will get his revenge on his older brother and everyone in Pacworld. But he doesn't relaized that the day was coming fast all cause of a Yellow orab..the rest is history. **

_I made it bold cause of the timeline kind of deal_

The End


End file.
